deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chester1994
RE: photoshop I have 42 photos which need to be cropped, they are a few of the thousand which I have not uploaded yet... Are you interested. You could very well be a dream come true! Email me, and I will send them too you! YEAH. Anno1404 18:46, 19 December 2010 (UTC) future improvements Add needed future improvements to Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List. See comments there Anno1404 18:48, 19 December 2010 (UTC) photoshop pictures always best to activate your email in preferences otherwise bots will find your email. I will delete it after I take it. Simply crop out the background of the pics, with a PNG, so the background would be transparent. Like this: File:Dead rising Rat Stick.png Save the file in this format, regardless if dead rising 1 or 2: :Dead rising Name.png Everything but the rising will be in T'''itle case. If there is the same named item in both one and two, name the dead rising 2 item like this: :File:Dead rising Handbag (Dead Rising 2).png A standard format means we can use templates like template:s throughout the wiki with little mini pictures. More examples so you know what I mean: :File:Dead_rising_Acetylene_Tank.png :File:Dead_rising_Acoustic_Guitar_(Dead_Rising_2).png :File:Dead_rising_Ad_Board.png More examples are on this page: Weapons2 The watermark will not be used anymore :) I will send you the pictures now. Also, as soon as I finish uploading all the deadrising.wikia.com pictures, I have around 1000 pictures I need to post, would you be interested in putting them on pages. Also, there are additional 200 or so pictures on: User:Anno1404/81 which need to be added. THANKS A MILLION! check your email. Anno1404 22:29, 19 December 2010 (UTC) new blog message? All images are uploaded, and the database dump is uploaded to December 5th. Currently I am uploading up to today. I have been blocked for the third time from wikia. Can you relay to everyone that everything is updated here? Thank you. Anno1404 02:00, 20 December 2010 (UTC) :not to worry about a message. MisterTrouble took care of it. Anno1404 01:30, 21 December 2010 (UTC) Images are transparent background Images are transparent background, like above. Thanks a million! don't worry about naming it! Anno1404 01:30, 21 December 2010 (UTC) User:Anno1404/81 You are awesome! Thank you. Regarding User:Anno1404/81 these images need to be '''posted on pages, not cropped. Re: baseball bat, no problem. It is so easy to take pics with these cheats, I can just do another one later. Give me a month, and I will have hundreds of pics for your to crop a week :) The 9,000 pictures I already have were taken in the space of only 4 months. Anno1404 20:35, 21 December 2010 (UTC) :hey chester, i see you are here: http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Special:AWCforum/whoshere thanks a million for your work on this! Anno1404 06:03, 23 December 2010 (UTC) speed increased? I paid someone to change some settings on the site. It seems like the site is MUCH faster. I moved your issue to the resolved column, are you noticing an improvement? Please let me know. Anno1404 04:17, 27 December 2010 (UTC) :what page again? some are huge. I am glad site is faster. Anno1404 02:17, 29 December 2010 (UTC) shoe pics? How goes cropping the shoe pic? I am learning how to modify backgrounds, http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Mod:Make_Reskins so I will have a white background for dark items. Anno1404 02:20, 29 December 2010 (UTC) Barnstar :all uploaded! see Clothing2! thank you! A 01:04, 27 January 2011 (UTC)